The Adventures Of Android Naruto
by SpaceOrbisStorys
Summary: Join Bulma and her :son: as they look for the dragon balls facing powerful foe aside the likes of Goku and the others
1. Naruto Is Born

The Adventures Of Android Naruto.

AN:Naruto was made with the body of a 10 year old boy so can do whatever they could. Naruto will grow but once he hit's the average male height he'll stop for power he gains that with power attacks kicks and any such moves don't add to his overall power level but moves like the spirit bomb and the special beam cannon do.

AN2: The power level lists everybody in this chapter not everybody will say something just that they will be in the chapter. I will also like to let you guys know that this is based on dragon ball but will not keep with what happens in the show. I will add backstory to everything and possible new places in the world. One last thing the power levels are just to help you better understand who would win in a battle most of the time Goku could still beat Naruto just not outright.

Power Levels.

Naruto-15.

Bulma-3.

Grandfather-5.

Grandmother-3.

Goku-10.

Part 1-Naruto Is Born.

Capsule corporation was best known for there world famous inventions such as the capsule house and hoverbikes along with tens of thousands more it would be fair to say life would be very different without capsule corp. Deep inside this place in one of the many labs sat a young blue haired girl around the age of sixteen. She had been hard at work making this new invention and she was just about done with it. This was going to be the pinnacle of android technology. What set this one apart was it's power absorption technology thus growing ever more powerful.

She had just placed the last part inside when her father the founder of capsule corporation as well as a world famous inventor walked into the small space. He placed an unlit cigarette on his lips before lighting it. Have you given it a name dear he asked. No she said somewhat disappointed in herself for not thinking of one. Just than an old black and white show came on called the many adventures of naruto the cat. How about naruto he said. His daughter considered the name for a few seconds before accepting thus Naruto Briefs was born.

Naruto showed off his superhuman strength early on by helping to move boxes all around the compound. Naruto enjoyed his life but at times it could get a bit dull but he loved his family all the same. What he loved the most was the many ninja story's his grandfather would sometimes tell him. Many weeks would pass in this manner when Naruto would began accessing the internet. It didn't take him long before he discovered an old website about the mystical magical dragon balls. Seven in all covered in stars from one to seven. The website said that if one was to put all seven together and call out the dragon Shenron he would grant you one wish.

Naruto was so busy reading everything about the dragon balls he didn't hear his mother calling him down to eat. When the door opened and his mother walked into his room she couldn't help but be amused. Naruto like herself had taken to inventing new technologies such as the dragon radar. Dear she said in a soft voice. Naruto hearing his mothers voice turned around to see his mother with a look of concern on her face. Any luck dear she asked. No it's clear the dragon balls give off some kind of power but nothing I have done works Naruto yells. I'll take a look at this later Naruto but for right now your late Bulma says before walking her :son: down into the state of the art kitchen.

His grandfather was busy reading some scientific journal and his grandmother was busy with the food. The table was covered in all kinds of food from fish to various different types of meats. It was clear some of the food was only for the super wealthy. Naruto and his family was about done when Naruto asked his grandfather about the man in the newspaper. Oh that's doctor Gero I used to go to school with him back in the day but he joined with the (RRA) red ribbon army and we stopped talking. Was he a friend of yours Naruto asked his grandfather. No he said a look of great sadness was clearly on his face. Daddy are you ok Bulma asked. I'm fine dear he said before placeing his dirty dishes into the sink.

The next day Bulma and Naruto could be seen driving to a nearby mountain as Naruto was reading off the dragon radar. They had two of the dragon balls and was now making there way to a very remote mountainside temple. The temple was most likey overgrown and the road was very dangerous especially at night so it would take hours until they would get to there destination. The sun was just making itself known to the world when Bulma nearly hit something or in this case somebody.

Goku would be the first to say he knew very little of the outside world aside from the nearby rivers and the massive forest. He and his grandpa lived a very basic life and had little use of any technology aside from axes and shovels. The dirt path that made it's way up the mountainside was overgrown and was used by only him and his grandpa who was now gone. He had just got done with his fishing and was now making his way back to his home. He was about to cross the dirt path when he saw Bulma's car and jumped out of it's way. The car came to a stop and both jumped out of the car. Goku unsure about what was happening got ready to fight. Naruto either didn't notice or didn't care as he asked the :human: if he knew anything about the dragon balls. A dragon what Goku asked. A dragon ball you know a small orange colored ball with a star Naruto explain to the young him.

Oh yeah I have one but it's from my grandpa so you can't have it. Well you see we kind of need your dragon ball as you can see we have two yours would make three. What for Goku asked. A dragon is said to grant you one wish. Any wish Goku asked the pair. As far as I know yeah any wish. Ok but i'm coming with you Goku said. Whatever kid just give us the ball and you can do whatever Naruto replyed not careing at all.

Not long after that Goku joined Naruto and Bulma on there hunt for the last four dragon balls what none of them knew was that they wasn't the only ones looking for the dragon balls.


	2. Highway Thugs

The Adventures Of Android Naruto.

AN: To recap Goku has joined the group to find the last few dragon balls. So far we have the 1,2,4 and now the 6 star dragon balls.

AN2: Once you get to the part with the old book Naruto isn't reading it that part is just what the book says.

Power Levels.

Naruto-15.

Bulma-3.

Goku-10.

Thugs-3 to 5.

Academic-Unknown.

Part 2-Highway Thugs.

A few days had passed since Goku joined they're small group. Bulma was behind the wheel of the small capsule car. What does the maps say Bulma asked her son. We should cross a small bridge in approximately two miles. However just as the bridge came into view so to did a group of five people armed with bats and other such weapons. Goku look after Bulma i'll deal with this Naruto said not once looking back at them.

Naruto scanned them none of them had a power level past five so even the best attack would do nothing more than push him back a few inches. The biggest of the thugs both in overall size but also in power level walked up to Naruto. His left eye appeared to be missing as it was covered by an eyepatch. His yellowed teeth and foul breath did however force naruto to take a step back. Give us all you got kid or else the thug said in a deep voice. How about you just let us pass Naruto shot back.

This must of surprised the other thugs as all of them looked at him. It was at this time that the small group of thugs saw Bulma. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they had planned for her. So without any hesitation he attacked the small group. Once that was done and he was about half way back to the car Goku yelled out. What's that on the ground? Naruto walked back to the pile of thugs and picked it up. It's a dragonball it's the six star ball.

But why would this group have such a thing. It was possible others could be looking for the dragonballs but why. Just as he was about to dismiss the odd occurrence something else caught his attention. It was a letter apparently they were once mercenaries but fate had other plans and now it seems that there lives now only consisted of highway thievery and possible rape. The very idea of that happening to his beloved mother made him kick each one in the balls.

Not long after that Goku asked how the dragon radar worked. Naruto pulled out an old looking book it's pages had yellowed long ago and the ink was hard to read in places.

The myth of the so called dragonballs is one that stretches back into time inmemorial. Nobody really knows the origin of the myth but no matter what part of the world you live in the myth is the same. Seven mystical balls each with a star placed in a circle and calling out to a dragon god. This god is said to give the summoner any one wish. Descriptions of this so-called dragon god do differ from place to place however each more or less say the same basic idea. The oldest known mention of the mythical dragon balls dates back to around 67,000 years ago in what was once part of the kingdom of Oz. It is from this that we believe the myth began.

That is what inspired me to make the dragon radar Naruto replyed. Yeah but how does it work Goku asked once more. The dragonballs give off a very weak power level this can pick that up. How low is the power level Goku asked. Put it this way if you had a power level of one a dragonball would be around .000001. Ok now why is it so big Goku asked. It has to be such a low power level so far apart so it needs alot of power Naruto replyed.

By this time the sun was just about to set and so the small band of dragonball hunters made camp and by camp, I mean Bulma used a house capsule. It wasn't much just a one floor house with a small tv and a bathroom and one bedroom with three beds.

Dear are you ok Bulma asked her son. I'm fine just worryed is all. About what Bulma asked. That group had a dragonball and look at this. Naruto gave her the letter. I know this company it's called Blue Sons it's existed for years but it kind of dropped out of public view decades ago. It was assumed the company dissolved but I guess they somehow still exist.

Are they like the Red Ribbon Army Naruto asked. In some way's both are militaristic but the Blue Sons are more black ops. The Red Ribbon Army is more like a true army backed by the world governments. However some parts have began acting alone in the northern frontier. In what way Naruto asked. Illegal experiments mostly that's what my dad said anyway. How would he know Naruto asked.

Capsule Corporation doesn't just do inventions we also make the super computers the government's use as such we have a backdoor to whatever is on them. Isn't that illegal naruto asked. Yes however we'll the only ones with the knowledge of how our supercomputers function so we hold the power and we ensure our patents never expire. We also have spy's in everything if an idea starts making money we buy them out.

As that was happening deep inside a snow cover base in an underground facility was the chief scientist doctor Gero. Just as he was placeing the last component inside his newest invention android 1. One of his bodyguards enters with a report. After reading the report the good doctor activated the android before speaking. Soon the Red Ribbon Army will have the world.


	3. Meeting Doctor Gero

The Adventures Of Android Naruto.

AN: Just so I don't need to say this later the power levels that look like this 15 are base levels that is the same no matter what. Power levels that look like this (15) are powered up levels once you drop out of that your power level drops down to base level.

Power Levels.

Naruto-15.

Bulma-3.

Goku-10.

Android 1-Unknown.

Doctor Gero-5

Part 3-Meeting Doctor Gero.

The very next day just as the sun was making itself known to the world the small group of dragonball hunters prepared to resume there hunt. It didn't take long for Bulma to seal the capsule house. Just as she was about to put it away however Goku asked how she could tell the difference between the many capsules.

By color of course each color is assigned a category than a letter in this case H for house and lastly a number for each floor in this case one. How big can something be Goku asked. Capsule Corporation invented a way to seal really anything it all comes down to cost. Smaller things cost less than bigger things that house we just sealed costs about $100,000 but something like this. Bulma clicks the top of a red capsule before throwing it a few feet away to reveal a small bicycle. This costs just $20 but the overall principle is the same.

Could you do that for food Goku asked. Yeah however to do that you would need to buy specialized capsules and we don't have any on us right now.

Just than Naruto informs them about a new dragonball location. It was high in the snow covered mountains that bordered the northern frontier. What's that mean Goku asked. It's the arctic circle it's mostly flat land with high winds few people dare to live in such a place. However it also means it's a good place to dump irradiated material.

Based on this we can't go by car Bulma replyed as she began digging into the trunk of the capsule car. I know I have it Bulma yelled as she was busy throwing everything else out. ..I could Naruto began but one look from his mother put a stop to that. Is...is this normal behavior from her Goku asked as he used Naruto as a human shield. Only if she can't find something Naruto replyed.

By the time she found the thing she was looking for the sun was high in the sky. Isn't this thing outdated Naruto asked his mother as he looked at the airplane his mother unsealed. Nonsense my father used this all the time. Your making my point for me this thing is easily over 30 years old. Will it's all I have on me so deal Bulma shot back. Can we vote on this Goku asked. No now get moving Bulma yelled back. Fine Goku replyed as he made his way to the old Capsule Corporation airplane.

It was around 6:00pm before they landed approximately five miles away from the dragonball. Bulma would remain on the airplane as both Goku and Naruto made the trip to pick up the dragonball. It took them nearly an hour to walk the five or so miles to the location of the dragonball. Just as Goku was about to pick it up a he was brutally kicked away. Naruto got ready for a fight but he couldn't detect a power level and before he could do anything everything went dark.

Naruto was the first of the three to return to the land of the living. Both of his arms was chained to the stone wall as was the other two in the cell. Just than an old man came into view.

The man needn't introduce himself as Naruto knew who this man was his white hair and lab coat was more than enough. This was none other than doctor Gero himself. Who may I ask are you boy? I know who you are Naruto shot back a look of pure rage on his face. I'm sure you do Gero replyed. Do you know what you are he asked. ...What? Do you know what you are? I'm the son of Bulma Briefs and the grandson to the Capsule Corporation founder. What else Gero asked. I don't understand what your asking Naruto shot back. Doctor Gero shot at him faster than a man his age should be able to. Blood flowed down his face before dripping onto the stone floor.

What a useless boy you are no matter I was in need of test subjects anyway. ...Test subjects? Yes unlike that boy he had to hit you twice and considering how hard he can hit the fact that you're still alive is astonishing. Just then Android one made itself known. Android one looked like an Arnold Schwarzenegger look alike complete with sunglasses. ..How did you find us Naruto asked. Detection grid everything in a 10 mile area is monitored by the 117th Red Ribbon Infantry division your inside one of our many bases. I wouldn't worry about her I know who she is her usefulness will be in leverage. If your going to worry about anybody it should be yourself he was on his lowest setting tomorrow he won't be and with that he left.

It would be many hours before either Goku or Bulma would wake up. What's going on Bulma asked. We'll inside a Red Ribbon Army base doctor Gero just left. My father's old classmate what did he want she asked. He is planing on using you for something as for us my guess to fight. He was also asking alot of odd questions. Such as Bulma asked. What I was i'm your son what else could I be. Bulma looked away. Mom is something wrong? I'm...i'm not really your mother. What are you talking about Naruto asked. We found you in a bombed-out building we did everything we could but it was clear you needed cybernetics so we wiped your memory and implanted new ones i'm sorry.

Naruto was at a loss everything he thought he knew was a lie a made up story put into his mind by the very people he loved and cared for. Was that true did he really love and care for them or was that just one more thing put inside him. Who i'm I Naruto asked. We don't know you didn't have any form of identification. Who found me? A low level Capsule Corporation employee i'm not even sure he or she is still around. You have to understand we have literally tens of thousands of employees many on fast jobs so we don't put that much paper work on them. But we do care about you that isn't a lie Bulma said as tears ran down her face. Naruto said nothing.


	4. Android 1 Vs Naruto

Part 4-Android 1 Vs Naruto.

AN:My god was making this one chapter a hell of a battle to make. I must have redone this no less then six times but finally at long last it's complete and I can start working on chapter 5.

AN2: I'm not sure if Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru will remain or be a one off deal I just did it for fun but do let me know if you want them to remain.

Power Levels.

Naruto-15 (35).

Android 1-(30)=Max.

Kiba Inuzuka-7

Akamaru-2

Doctor Gero-5

The very next day Naruto found himself in what could only be described as a battle arena. Doctor Gero looked on behind bulletproof glass as the numerous technicians worked the many controls. It wasn't long before the sound of the massive iron gate began to slowly rise to reveal Android 1. He looked the same as the day before aside from the total lack of sunglasses. Having no real choice in the matter Naruto prepared himself for a uphill battle. As soon as doctor Gero gave the order to attack Android 1 began it's all out assault. The android's inhuman speed didn't give Naruto much time to do anything other than blocking. The battle was clearly very much one-sided. Gero knew the boy wasn't human the full body scan he ordered the day before was proof of that. However he had overlooked one critical component his power absorption technology.

Naruto could feel his blood running down the side of his face. He wasn't sure how long the fight had gone on for but he knew he was loseing. He could count on just one hand the number of blows he had landed on the over sized android and not even a full one at that. This was in stark contrast to his opponent who had with virtually no effort at all was playing him like a master. None of his attacks failed to hit something nor was any of his movement wasted. However what happened next would see the battle shift radically to the underdog. Android 1's arms began to open to reveal two energy cannons.

The idea wasn't by any means a new idea. Capsule Corp had patented a very similar idea decades before however the cost was deemed too high and so the idea was later killed. However the Red Ribbon Army had somehow made it feasible and not only that but had also made it better. Naruto heard the attack more than anything else and so he instinctually raised his hands to block the incoming attack. The power behind the attack was pushing Naruto back however he noticed he wasn't being damaged. Sure he was being pushed back but that was all. If anything he was feeling like he had just taken a really good rest and was ready to start a new day.

Doctor Gero could see the sudden shift it was as if a god had taken pity on the poor boy and had given him some unknown power. From that moment onwards It was like a completely different battle altogether. Android 1 simply couldn't keep up. It was as if Android 1 was moving in slow motion and so with one final powerful kick Naruto removed Android 1's head from it's over-sized body.

Doctor Gero couldn't believe what he had just seen. By all rights Naruto should be dead but somehow he not only survived but had ended up winning. Doctor Gero was about to order the men to gas the battle space when all of the numerous alarms began to sound.

What on earth is going on Doctor Gero asked one of the men. We are picking up numerous bio readings. How many bio readings? Thousands coming from every direction sir the technician replied. Order a full evacuation of the base now. What about his group the technician asked. We have no time to deal with them now go. Gero looked back at Naruto for just a few seconds more before he also made his exit.

Not long after that the sound of weapons fire filled the air as will as extremely faint orders being given to an unknown group of men. It was due to this that Naruto was able to jump out of the way of a Blue Son's battle tank. What happened next not only confused the hell out of Naruto but also made him want to cry for joy. His :mother: was safe but what the hell was going on.

Sorry about that man names Kiba Inuzuka and my dog Akamaru we are ordered to take you home. Your a Blue Son's soldier right Naruto asked. How did you know the man asked. Is this guy for real he has a fucking Blue Sons emblem on his jacket. Just a guess Naruto replyed. Good guess man. :Right: Naruto said rolling his eyes as he walked past the man.

The idea of seeing his :family: did make him unsure on how he felt but he would deal with that when he saw them for now he was just happy to be safe.


	5. Story Update 1

Sorry for the long wait for updates. All my story's are being reworked and reworded to hopefully be an overall better story for you all. This takes time as i'm sure you know if you post story's on this site. Also I have been playing around with new ideas for new story's and making chapters for them. Needless to say i'm very busy right now but none of my story's are died unless I say they are.


End file.
